


Connective Stars

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: tumblr:basedongalratwitter:galradata





	Connective Stars

Keith leaned against the glass, gazing out into the expanse of space. His eyes drifted over the inky black abyss, ignoring the two black holes on either side of the base. He didn’t think about much, if anything at all. He had been with the Blade of Marmora for only a few movements, and yet, his entire worldview had changed. The sound of the door lock clicking open didn’t draw his attention away from the stars. 

Thace made his way to him, lingering by Keith’s side. He looked out into the void just like Keith was doing, not bothering to break the silence just yet. 

A few doboshes passed quietly. The white noise was deafening. Keith turned to face Thace, gazing over his features as if he was staring at a ghost. Hesitation flashed in his eyes, and Keith turned back towards the window.

“So,” his voice cracked, despite how softly he spoke. His voice was hoarse, and it wasn't until then that Thace noticed Keith's eyes were red. He had been crying. “You're really my father?” 

“Yes. I would not lie about that,” Thace grunted. His hand wavered by his side, wanting to reach out and at least caress the distress kit's head fur, but he stopped himself. The palm of his hand pressed into his thigh to keep himself from moving to touch Keith, since Keith didn't look like he would want to be given comfort right now, least of all from Thace. 

“Then why?” Keith’s voice trembled, laced with disgust, disappointment, anger, and whatever else Thace couldn’t pinpoint. “Why leave us? Why leave me? Without any clue to tell me who you were!” Keith suddenly whipped around to glare up at him. His nails dig into his palms forcefully, arms shaking against the cold metal of the floor. “lt’s not fair!”

“I left you my blade as proof I was once with you. Telling you exactly everything else about my existence was up to your father.” Sighing heavily, he met Keith’s eyes, crouching down on one knee, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Keith’s anger only seemed to grow in his chest. He wanted to selfishly scream. He wanted to blame Thace for everything that went wrong. But instead, he only managed to give him a harsh glare before looking back out to the stars.

“You must understand by now, Zarkon’s capabilities. He would have decimated Earth if I had stayed.” Thace pulled his hand away, voice starting to grow softer. “I wanted you to grow up away from all the war he has inflicted upon the universe. If Zarkon knew of you, your ancestry... you’d most likely would have been murdered or made into a test subject. I wouldn’t stand for either.” Thace’s fingers curled into a fist as he turned back to the view of deep space, teeth clenching as he growled in the back of his throat and stood.

“I regret it, knowing how things played out for you,” he admitted. “I would have loved nothing more then to bring you back here to the Blade of Marmora and raise you amongst fellow allies. They wouldn’t have cared if you weren’t fully one race, or judge you for being Galra. But I can’t take anything I did back… I can only change and fix things now. Which is why I told you... I want to be a parent to you.”

Thace’s voice trailed off uncertainty, “Someone you can reply on.”

A noticeable whine slipped from Keith. Only a Galra would know what it meant. It was a kit calling for comfort, for their parents. He was watching Thace closely, almost looking guilty to something.

Thace opened his arms for Keith as a sad, yet fond smile replaced all of the inner self-loathing he had for himself. “Please, let me be the parent I should have been for you. You have suffered alone for long enough”

Keith was hesitant for a brief moment as he studied Thace’s face, trying to pick up any lies. 

Thace made no move to force anything, but he was beginning to worry if Keith would actually accept him. He had worried about this for years. Receiving nothing but rejection from his son, because he wasn’t a good parent, because he did everything wrong from the start…

His ears turned forward at the sound of a body shuffling around. He was currently spaced out, thinking about his worries, not noticing as Keith got up onto his feet and staggered forward, pressing himself up against Thace’s chest. He could feel small hands digging themselves into the back of his Marmora suit. Another flick of his ears, and he finally glanced down in surprise. Thace didn’t waste a single second before his arms wrapped around Keith like his life suddenly depended on it; hoping this wasn’t a dream and he really had his son in his embrace.

Thace was too scared to speak, pressing his face into where Keith’s crest would have been if he inherited more of his galran genes. 

“I’d... like that.” Even though Keith words were muffled against him, Thace heard him just fine. “I’d like that a lot.”

Both looked at each other with lopsided grins. Thace couldn’t help but chuckle and lean down to playfully rub his nose against Keith’s. 

Loud rumbling purrs suddenly filled Keith’s ears. His body starting to melt from the sound. All his tension washing away. Humming back in return, he hugged tighter, face hiding away into Thace’s chest as they stood together by the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)


End file.
